With the rapid arrival of the information age, military network communication has gradually become indispensable for various military activities. Secure communication and network self-healing capability are two keys to build a powerful military communication network.
Presently, an application layer-based secure communication technology is adopted in the military communication network, because the application layer-based secure communication technology is relatively mature and difficult to crack without knowing an encryption and decryption key and an adopted algorithm.
The network self-healing capability refers to that, point-to-point communication can be rapidly self-healed without being affected in a case that one or more network links break due to an attack or a failure occurring to the network. Communications in military applications have a higher demand on the network self-healing capability, as there may be a large number and a large range of network failures, such as three failures happening at the same time or a regional failure.
However, in existing researches, the secure communication and the network self-healing capability are often researched separately, resulting in that the military communication network cannot have both the secure communication capability and the network self-healing capability, which is disadvantageous for constructing a powerful military communication network.